1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and devices for creating function models for control units, in particular for engine systems in motor vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to create a function model for emulating route and system functions in a control unit for an engine system, a task for an application engineer is in particular to make available reliable function values, which correspond to the predefined requirements or to probable courses, for input variables outside of the measured value range.
In order to implement function models, data-based, non-parametric models, such as Gaussian process models, may be provided which may be used to display complex relationships. However, Gaussian process models, in particular, have the disadvantage that their function values outside of the value range of input variables, which are supported by training data, have the tendency toward a predefined mean-value function, e.g., constant zero. Under certain circumstances, this may contradict the empirical values of the application engineer who, for example, presumes a certain course of the function values in a value range outside of the measuring points of the training data and would like to have this course to be taken into account in the function model.